Worlds Within
by xWhitexWindx
Summary: Sometimes, things like love happen unexpectedly. Sometimes, we don't imagine the possibilities of discovering who we're meant to be with. Sometimes, there's a world within us that we don't even know exists. A series of AU oneshots where love and desire come into play. Contains both straight and slash couples. Second Installment: Stellar (Kairi x Hayner)
1. Dance With the Devil -Vanitas x Sora-

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts & Characters © Tetsuya Nomura & Square Enix. _

_Warning: Contains slash (boy x boy), swearing, and sexual situations. Not to mention a serious overload of sexiness. Alternate Universe. Written by both __**DaQiao17 and xWhitexWindx**__._

* * *

_**Dance With the Devil**_

It wasn't fair! How could his mother do this to him?!

Sora banged his head against his desk in his bedroom in frustration. That person was coming to stay. For an entire _week_. And not only that, but they had to share a bed! In his own room! Why not on the couch?!

Sora sighed as he laid his cheek against the surface of the desk. Spring break was supposed to be fun, but _no_. Kairi was busy with family visiting and Riku was off with his father halfway across the world learning the family business. There was no way his break would be enjoyable with _that person _here, not after what he did!

His bedroom opened to reveal his mother, a carry-on bag slung over her shoulder. She looked at her only child and sighed - being a single mother had been difficult, ever since Sora's father passed away when he was very young at sea. It was one of the reasons why she became uneasy whenever he would go out to the islet with Kairi and Riku with stormy weather. Her best friend had always been there though - also a single mother. They had been best friends since childhood. She had helped her through her teenage pregnancy, and together the two of them had raised their precious sons together.

"Sora, why are you upset? You've known Vanitas since you were a child. You used to love it when he would come to stay with us when you were little. Is it because he's three years older than you? You're seventeen now. I thought you would like having an older friend."

Sora sat up straight and shot his mother a wounded look, "How could you say that after what he did! I'll never forgive him!"

"Honey, your Aunt Vanessa and I _still _don't know what you mean by that." Skye rubbed her temple and ran her fingers through her layered, chocolate brown hair.

Sora got up and flung himself across his queen-sized bed, "Ugh! You don't get me at all, Mom!"

She simply rolled her eyes, "Well, like it or not, Vani is staying with us. His mother has a very important conference in Radiant Garden and might end up getting transferred to the company branch opening up in Costa Del Sol. Meaning I'll get to see my bestie more and you'll have to deal with Vanitas staying with us. Besides, he's incredibly smart - he could help you study for your midterms coming up." Skye stated a matter-of-factly, before placing the bag on the top of the dresser. "Oh," she paused at the doorway and gave him a smirk. "Vani is downstairs. Get your rear down there and say hello."

She then walked out of the room, giggling the whole way.

Great, first the devil has to sleep in his room, and then his mom had to drop the reminder of school on him as well.

Sora grumbled as he got up and made his way downstairs, shuffling along and trying to go as slowly as possible to delay the inevitable. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he peeked around the corner to the living room and his ocean blue eyes zeroed in on the black hair showing over the top of the couch instantly. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he continued to watch the older boy.

He hadn't changed much - though he had more piercings. Sora still found piercings to be odd - who purposely wanted a bunch of metal in their face? Apparently, Vanitas did. The wore their hair in similar spikes, but Vanitas' was a little longer and more unkempt. He had an industrial piercing in his left ear - the bar itself black and there was a snake entwining around it with ruby set eyes. The lobe was gaged - the gage itself red. He turned his head and laughed at something his mother had said while she brought him some of her famous lemonade. His other ear had two black hoops in the cartilage. He had black snake-bites in his lower lip and every time he talked, Sora could see his black tongue piercing. He still favored the colors red and black - wearing a tight black t-shirt with a slight v-neck collar and his tattered jeans were a dark red. He wore a pair of black skate shoes with red flames along the edges and red laces, spiked leather wristbands around his wrists and a matching on around his neck. He had a strange double bow-and-arrow mark tattooed on one of his wrists.

"Sora, stop making googly eyes at Vani over there and come here."

"Urk!" Sora whipped back around the corner, a grimace on his face.

_Darn eyes in the back of her head!_

Eyes like hellfire, a bright and smoldering shade of gold, turned and locked on the brunette. Vanitas smirked a bit, standing up slowly.

"If it isn't Sora. I'm surprised you've lost all the baby-fat. Sprouted a few inches too. Guess I can't call you a shrimp anymore, eh?" Vanitas snickered and smirked at him.

Sora puffed out his cheeks in indignation, "S-Shut up!" He had Blitzball to thank for that really. His baby fat was gone and was replaced with a lithe swimmers body. The only problem was that people often told him he had a body that looked feminine. He was even called Miss by some brat just the other day! Why did his mother have to give him her features? Cupid boy lips and dainty feet were not manly!

Vanitas chuckled again, "I'm not dissing you. You actually grew out of the awkward little duckling stage. Maybe I should start calling you a swan now? Nah - you'll only try and strangle me in my sleep." Vanitas sat back down and folded his arms behind his head, "By the way, I call the side next to the wall. Oh, do you mind if we cuddle?" He snickered even more as Sora's face started to stain red - out of embarrassment or anger, he didn't know.

It was fun getting a rise out of him.

Sora raised his hands in a strangling motion as he seethed, "The hell I do! You stay on your side or else!"

Vanitas blinked and pointed at Sora just as Skye came back into the living room. "He said a bad word."

"Sora, watch your temper." Skye scolded, waving her rainbow feather duster at him. She even swatted him on the rear as she went to dust the railing of the staircase. "Vanitas is just trying to be nice. He even complimented you."

The brunette threw up his hands in anger and headed for the back door. "I'm going outside!"

"While you're out there, go ahead and clean out the shed. I plan on having a yard-sale soon." Skye called. "Love you, baby! Thanks!"

"I'll go help!" Vanitas exclaimed, hopping to his feet.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you! See, Sora? He's a good boy!"

"He is just...evil." Sora replied, low enough under his breath.

Heading out to the shed and having the current source of his annoyance trailing behind him, Sora pointed to one side of the building, "You stay over there, don't come over on this side whatsoever!"

Vanitas snorted and leaned against the wall, looking around the shed, "Dude, do you honestly expected me to actually help you?"

"No, that's why I told you to stay over there. So you won't be near me and you're out of the way." Sora picked up one of the many boxes in the shed and carried outside, returning for another.

Vanitas was quiet, "So how's school goin' for ya? Aunt Skye said something about you're havin' trouble in Math."

"It's going fine. And I'm not having trouble." He continued totting boxes in and out, trying his best to ignore the dark boy.

"...you're a whiny little bitch, you know that..." Vanitas scoffed under his breath, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "Oh well, I'll pocket the 40 bucks she gave me to tutor you and you can flunk out of school and repeat your senior year. Like I give a damn."

He gritted his teeth angrily, "And you're a no good bastard. My mom is letting you stay here and you're not even going to give back her money. If you want to tutor me so badly then fine, you prick!"

Vanitas snagged Sora by the back of his shirt, yanking him with enough force to actually pitch him to the ground. Instead, he was whirled, his back slamming into the wood of the shed's wall. Vanitas' fingers clenched tightly around the collar of his shirt, fisting it and practically nose-to-nose with him.

"Listen, Sora, I'm sick of your shit. You've done this every single fucking time I've come to visit, ever since you were ten and I was thirteen. It's been seven fucking years! Why the fuck do you hate me so much, you ungrateful little bastard?! Just what did I do to you that was so _fucking_ wrong?! Cause when I look back on things, I never did a single bad thing to you! I fucking looked out for you; cared about you! You were the only damn friend I had growing up - then one summer, you started hating me! Tell me what the fuck I did to you!"

Sora blushed, in anger and embarrassment as he growled, "You kissed me you bastard!"

Vanitas gave him a dull stare, "On the cheek. Because you were crying because you scraped your knee. Then you cried even more."

"It was still a kiss I wasn't ready for! I liked you, you asshole! I wasn't ready for any type of kiss from you!" Sora's ocean blue eyes widened as he realized what he said. His stupid crush was out of the bag now! Glancing around wildly, he broke the hold Vanitas had on him and ran for the back of the shed and hid behind some boxes.

Vanitas let those words sink in slowly. He wasn't exactly sure how to react - or why the hell the younger boy had darted for shelter behind some flimsy boxes that held fishing poles and smelled like mold. Finally, he turned and took a step forward, only to nearly have his ear clipped off by a fishing pole that Sora had grabbed and was waving around defensively.

"Stay away!"

"Sora - stop freaking out. What do you mean that you _liked _me?"

"I said no such thing! You're crazy! Get! Shoo! Bad Kitty!"

"...wha-?"

Vanitas twitched a bit, but that familiar smirk grew across his lips, becoming that devious grin that always sent Sora stark white in fear and frozen.

"I always thought it would be Riku - but nope, it's me." Vanitas snatched the fishing pole, wrenching it out of the brunette's hold and tossing it. He eliminated the space between them in four long strides, snatching Sora's wrists and pinning them to the wall above his head with one hand. He turned the boy's reddening face as he squirmed and whined, wanting to be released, but Vanitas refused to comply. His free hand brushed against Sora's tan skin, his nails lightly scraping the sensitive skin of his throat right before his fingers grabbed Sora's chin firmly, turning his face and forcing their eyes to meet. "Think, Sora. Why do you think that _I_ of all people would be affectionate to you in any way whatsoever when I hate being _touched_ in general. I don't even hug my own mother - yet I would let you hang off me and hold my hand, dragging me on your silly adventures. Why would I do that?"

The younger boy glanced to the side, not meeting the others eyes, "I dunno..."

"Because I _liked _you, stupid. Why do you think I got offended by your insolent _crying _because I pecked your _cheek_. It's not like I pinned you down and shoved my tongue down your throat. God, you really are dense. Cute, but dense." Vanitas pressed his body closer, so that their chests were touching.

"I am not cute! _Girls _are cute! I am _not _a girl!"

Vanitas blinked, "Seems I pressed a button. How about sexy then? Tempting? Irresistible?" He smirked as those tan cheeks stained scarlet from his words.

"S-Shut up!" Sora pouted, his face and neck as red as a tomato. He squirmed in the older boy's grasp.

"So what about now, Sora? We're older. Are you ready for a kiss from me?"

Damn, this was too easy.

Sora scowled, "Are you?" Before he leaned up and pressed his lips to the other boys.

He blinked, caught off-guard, before he lightly shrugged and pressed his lips firmly against the brunette's. They were soft, something he hadn't expected. He let go of Sora's wrists and instead settled for gripping the collar of the boy's blue and white striped v-neck, his other hand sinking into the chocolate spikes at the nape of his neck, his fingers curling and tugging them, urging the boy to relax into the kiss.

Sora sighed in contentment as he raised his arms to wrap around the other boy's neck. He tilted his head slightly for a better angle as he relaxed against Vanitas.

"Open your mouth, geez..." Vanitas muttered, breaking the kiss as their breathing got heavier. "You act like you've never kissed anyone before."

"I haven't, you jackass!"

Vanitas sighed and smiled, "Guess I can't get jealous then. Just relax and open your mouth a little."

"F-Fine." Sora tilted his head up and parted his lips slightly with his eyes closed.

Vanitas silently stared at the cute sight before him before he crushed their lips together, his tongue easily snaking into the brunette's warm and wet mouth. His pierced tongue rubbed and massaged the other's, coaxing it to play as he continued to run his fingers through his chocolate tresses, lightly pulling them and getting a whimper of pleasure in response.

Sora shivered as Vanitas continued, his own tongue rubbing lightly at the other's as one hand ran up the darker boy's neck and into his hair. "Van!" He moaned when they parted for breath, but his lips were quickly covered once more.

Vanitas smirked a little - damn, Sora's moans were even cuter to hear in actuality rather than in his head. Not that he would say anything - it was obvious the brunette was insecure about his features being more cute than handsome. Vanitas didn't care - they were making-out, weren't they? About ten minutes ago, he expected Sora to shove something through his trachea and run away.

As his lips were once again released for air, he looked up a the darker boy, eyes a stormy blue and half lidded, lips flushed red from his kisses and panting breathes spilling from them. "Van... please...?"

He blinked, taken aback a little. "Please, what?" He lightly scraped his nails against the boy's neck.

He shivered and arched his back at the action, a whimper slipping through his lips, "K-Kiss me more?"

"I would comply, but if we don't clean this shit out, your mom isn't going to feed us. And I had to sit on a four hour boat ride without breakfast." Vanitas chuckled, kissing his forehead. "We'll kiss more later, okay? After Skye goes to bed."

Sora pouted, "Fine." He hesitated a moment before asking, "Does this mean...we're um..."

"Um what?" Vanitas poked his cheek as he withdrew.

"You know what!" Sora smacked his hand away, hands on hips and feet planted on the floor, his cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

Vanitas gave him a dull stare, "Uh, not really?"

Sora got the urge to strangle him again, "And you call me clueless! Are we together or what!"

"…I need to think about it." Vanitas sweatdropped, pulling out his phone. "More like do research on what exactly to do in a relationship. Never been in one before."

Sora gaped at him, left eye twitching. "You...you...UGH!" He threw his arms up and stalked back out to the house. "I need a break! You can finish!"

Vanitas blinked, "Was it something I said?"

"Yes, you asshole! Figure it out!"

"O...kaaaay..." Vanitas shrugged and started rifling around the boxes, trying to figure out what needed to go and what needed to stay. "Wait a sec...why the hell am I doing this?! I don't live here! SORA!"

"Vanitas, so help me if you don't finish, you will be sorry!"

"Fine! Don't blame me if something you treasure gets put in the _For Sale_ box then!" Vanitas shouted, turning and mumbling several swear words.

It would be a long day.

* * *

It wasn't fair! No matter how many rounds they went through, no matter how many character changes he did, Vanitas still kicked his ass every.

Single. Time. With. Nightmare.

Stupid _Soul Calibur _game!

His mother had left for a date for the night and left them with money to order pizza and the two boys had decided to play against eachother on the fighting game. Everything was fine, for the most, since Sora was still a little miffed at Vanitas but then he had to go and piss him off again by being too good at controlling the character Nightmare.

Sora yelled in frustration as he threw the Xbox controller down on the cushions as his character, Patroklos, was defeated once more. "How do you keep winning?!"

"I spend many hours kicking peoples asses whenever I'm not studying." Vanitas replied with a simple smirk. "And yes - wipe that dumb look off your face. I study. I actually have perfect marks in all my classes at Radiant University."

Sora grumbled as he swiped a piece of pepperoni and green pepper pizza, "Whatever," he muttered as he munched on his dinner.

The dark-haired youth sighed, "Why are you still pissy with me?"

"Because," he waved his hand between them, "You can't answer a simple question of what _this_ is!"

Vanitas scrunched up his nose as he clicked his tongue, tapping the ball of his tongue ring against his teeth. "Because, I have never had a relationship before. I'm not sure how to go about such things. I'm a very cold person - anti-social too unless I'm commencing havoc and gleefully terrorizing the rest of the guys in the dorms. Seriously, I fuck with people's heads for the _sheer_ amusement. The only person I've been relatively close to in my entire existence has been _you _and this includes being in my mother's womb for 9 months." He inspected his nails, picking at some dirt underneath them.

Sora sighed in exasperation, a hand covering his eyes, "Van, all you need to know is if you want to be with me or not. And that means going on dates, talking to each other, just sharing our lives together." He peaked an eye out to glare at him, "Which also means no more sexually harassing others."

"What sexual harassment in which you speak?" Vanitas replied, focusing on the ceiling, his hand inching closer and closer to Sora's rear. A second later he pinched it.

Sora squealed as he jumped up form the couch, hands shielding his behind. He blushed as he glared at the darker boy, "You know exactly what I mean. I'm not stupid Van, I know about both the girls and boys you harass from Ven."

Vanitas blinked innocently, "I only tease. I don't really do anything. Believe it or not, Wonder Boy, I am virginal. Why? Planning on stealing my innocence?" Vanitas wiggled his eyebrows at the other boy. "We have the house to ourselves _all night long_."

Sora blushed before turning away and bending down to look for a different game to play, "I-Idiot."

"There wasn't a denial in that response~" he sang, before stretching out. "Come now, come sit in my lap, little mouse."

The brunette hesitated a moment before he decided to give in, _just_ for the moment. It was tiring keeping up his anger toward the darker boy. He slowly went up to stand in front of him and lowered himself down in the other boy's lap, a nervous look on his face.

"Happy?"

Vanitas pulled him close, snuggling him as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel to a movie. "Yup. Now snuggle with me and explain to me this whole relationship concept and what you want so I don't screw up and have you hate me."

Sora curled up against Vanitas' chest, one arm going up to loop around his neck he laid his head against his shoulder. "I...just want to spend time with you. That's all you have to do in a relationship. Spend time together, trust each other, talk to each other, be honest to each other. No lies, no secrets. I want dates of course. Maybe go to a movie, definitely go out to dinner or lunch or something. I want to be able to visit you while you're at University and not have to pretend we're just friends in front of others. All I really, _really _want is to spend more time with you."

"I'd never hide you. Dude, everyone knows I'm bi - though it's merely attraction. Girls are hot but too squishy. I like boys more - well, technically, I've only liked you." Vanitas sighed, "I thought you despised me..."

Sora blushed, "I just didn't know how to handle my feelings really, I didn't think you felt the same and I didn't want to be hurt so I pushed you away, I think. I was...a really high strung child sometimes."

"I know." Vanitas flicked him in the nose lightly. "I had to hear your mom bitch to mine all my life." He snickered but then sobered, "I love you, Sora. Will you be my one and only and all that sappy stuff? I promise, I'll buy you flowers and chocolates later - er, well, maybe not the flowers. Too much of a chick thing, right?"

Sora laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Unless you want them, of course." Vanitas frowned, "You know what, fuck it. I'm taking you to a concert. What's your favorite band? I know a guy who can score us great tickets." He pulled out his phone to send a text.

"Um… _Linkin Park_?"

"I think I fucking love you more now."

Vanitas then pinned the brunette to the floor and crushed their lips together, his phone long-forgotten.

"Mmf!"

Apparently it was a good thing Sora liked the band. Oh, who cared! He had a sexy guy to make-out with! Wrapping both arms around the older boy's neck, he pulled him closer as parted his mouth to let the other in.

Vanitas' tongue immediately began to massage the other boy's, dominating the kiss at once as he ran his hands down Sora's lithe frame. His thumbs started to brush little circles against his hips after his hands snaked their way under his shirt. Sora whimpered as he arched his back at the feeling, tongue darting along Vanitas' as his hands ran along the other boy's back, nails digging in lightly. The feeling was intense, unlike anything he had ever felt before and he never wanted it to end.

He only broke the kiss to cup the boy's tan cheek, flushed from their kissing. "You're getting good at this," Vanitas chuckled, giving a wink.

Sora puffed out his cheeks, a blush staining his cheek, "Of course I am!"

He kissed his forehead lightly, "Wanna take a shower together?"

If possible, his blush grew even redder, "Wha-? What do you mean?!"

"Um...us...naked...in the shower...together...is that really hard to understand?"

"B-But why?"

"Because I'm only here for a week and I don't want to spend a single second away from you?" Vanitas actually jutted out his lower lip, "Please?"

Sora pecked him on the lips lightly, "Fine, since you asked so nicely."

"Swee-eet. Naked sexy times! Mwhahaha!" Vanitas then got to his feet and snatched Sora's wrist, dragging him into the downstairs washroom that had a singular shower unit. "Strip, sexy boy, strip!" he commanded.

Sora punched him in the arm, "Shut up! I'm not stripping by myself!"

"That was legal consent!" Vanitas cackled and then grabbed the hem of Sora's shirt, tugging it over his head and pitching it to the floor, before his fingers quickly went to undo Sora's jeans.

"H-Hey! What did I just say?!" Sora covered his front as Vanitas pulled down his pants, "Jerk!"

"You said by yourself! Meaning you wouldn't do it!" Vanitas playfully kissed his stomach, "Don't worry, I'll be naked too. Now off with the pants!" He then began a tug-a-war with the brunette.

Sora yelped as he pulled to the ground and landed on his back, Vanitas winning victory not only over his pants but his boxers too. "Dammit, Van! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Vanitas went to say something, only to freeze as his eyes zeroed in on the brunette's twitching and noticeably erect member. Very slowly, he raised his finger and poked it, watching as it swayed back and forth.

Sora smacked his hand and blushed as he scrambled away, "Don't touch that!"

"Awwww, why not?" Vanitas pouted, plopping down on his rear to remove his shoes and socks, taking his time with it.

"Be-Be-Because I-I- ugh! Whatever!" Sora turned his back to the other, sitting kneeled on the floor, legs on either of side of his hips and bottom against the floor. "Hurry up, it's cold!"

Vanitas unsnapped his wrist bands and collar, before pulling off his shirt. Sora glanced shyly over his shoulder, seeing that he had a black and red dragon tattoo - he recognized it as Bahamut - across his shoulder-blade, and another strange symbol on the small of his back, looking like it was from another language. It was a sun with three lightning bolts. Vanitas then pulled off his tattered denims, revealing that he had been going commando.

Sora hastily looked away before he was caught looking, however he couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his face at the glimpse he got of Vanitas.

Why was he so big? Yet another thing that wasn't fair in his life.

"How do you work this thing?" Vanitas grumbled, trying to adjust the temperature of the shower.

"Turn it to the side that says H." Sora said as he danced from foot-to-foot. Tile floors were too cold to be on barefoot.

Vanitas grinned as he finally got it to work right, "In you go." He patted Sora on the rear.

Sora glowered at him as he stepped into the shower and sighed in joy at the feeling of warm water rushing over his chilled body. "Feels so good!"

"Oi, share." Vanitas closed the frosted glass door of the shower unit and then wrapped his arms around the brunette, trying to get under the spray too.

Sora snuggled into the other for more warmth, "Kay!"

"Gods, you're so cute..." the dark haired boy buried his face into his neck.

"And warm!"

Vanitas chuckled, "You're comfortable with this? I didn't know that you were a naughty boy too~"

Sora pinched a piece of skin from his back, "Don't ruin the moment!"

"Ow!" he hissed a bit and then leaned his head back, "You're mean too. Did Riku give you some evil streak I don't know about? Where is he? I'll kick his ass for corrupting my sweet Sora!"

"I need a mean streak to deal with you," Sora rubbed his cheek against the taller's chest. He was warm and comfortable and he loved it.

Vanitas rolled his eyes at this before suddenly grabbing the bottle of shampoo and squirting some in his palm, then abruptly beginning to wash Sora's brown hair. He gave a slight squeak in surprise, but relaxed and let Vanitas' fingers massage his scalp.

"Close your eyes and hold your breath a bit."

He then pushed Sora directly under the spray, rinsing his hair out. Once that was done - and Sora sputtering a bit and giving a slight glare of annoyance - Vanitas simply smirked and grabbed the Axe body wash and grabbed the loofa. He gave a perverted grin.

"Now to wash you~!"

Sora squirmed nervously, "You don't have to."

"Stop bitching and let me wash you." Vanitas demanded. "I want to. Then you can wash me!"

"You just want me to touch you."

"Pretty much, yeah. You're hot."

Sora covered his face in embarrassment, "Y-You're...hot too."

"Me, I'm hot in a tall, dark, and damn sexy kind of way - I think that's Terra's catch phrase anyway - but whatever. You are smoking hot in a natural way. Like...you have no idea how much I just want to pounce on you right now. However, I _am_ controlling myself. Barely. Like. Seriously. If I don't get sexy times with you within the next hour I might die."

Sora blushed even harder at the last comment, "Are you going to wash me or what?"

Vanitas nodded, "Mmhm, but you owe me kisses while I do it." One gold orb closed in a wink as he smirked. "Now turn around so I can see your face and stare into your gorgeous eyes."

Sora turned to face the other nervously, eyes coming up to meet Vanitas'. "Like this?"

"Perfect, babe." Vanitas then leaned forward to playfully peck the other boy's barely parted lips as he started to wash his lithe frame, taking his time in sensitive areas.

"V-Van," he whimpered as he squirmed slightly.

"Yeeeeeeeees?"

"It wasn't a question moron!"

"Well, I'm making it a question. Whatcha want, Sor?"

"You to do what you said you were going to do, dammit!"

"I am! Geez, pushy." Vanitas then finished washing the younger's body. "There, squeaky clean."

Sora took the washcloth from the other and lathered more soap into it. He gulped nervously as he stepped back a little to observe what he had to clean. "Y-Your turn now."

"Be gentle with me, I'm delicate." Vanitas snickered, stepping back so that the brunette had room.

"Delicate my ass," Sora muttered as he began to run the cloth over the other boy's shoulders and arms.

"Careful, it's sensitive!" Vanitas was determined to keep up his delicate act up.

Sora rolled his eyes as he pinched Vanitas' side, "Sure whatever."

"I swear, cut your nails! You got some claws!" Vanitas rubbed the red skin as he pouted. "The water's getting cold. Let me rinse off and then let's go heat things up in bed~" He even winked at the last part.

"Kay~,"

Sora went ahead and got out, grabbing a towel hanging beside the shower. Wrapping it around his waist, he left the room and headed up to his bedroom first, not caring about the drops of water he left in his wake.

Vanitas blinked a bit in surprise at how easy the brunette complied, before he finished rinsing off. He dried off but didn't bother bringing the towel, simply disposing it in the laundry basket, before he ran up the stairs naked. He wrenched open the door to the bedroom, about to pounce only to draw up short.

Sora sat with his back to Vanitas on the bed, drying his hair with the towel. His slightly tanned skin still had a bit of sheen form the shower that he hadn't yet wiped away and his back was slightly arched from reaching up to dry his hair. His legs lay curled underneath him as he waited for the other boy to come to the room.

Vanitas drew up short, taken aback. Damn, he knew that Sora was the incarnate of innocence and sexiness rolled into one, but this was...just too much. He felt his already rock hard member give a painful twitch, desperate for some release. Shutting and locking the door behind him, Vanitas' gold eyes were luminous in the dimly lit room, the stars and moon lighting through the window and surrounding the brunette.

He seemed...angelic.

How appropriate for a demonic boy such as himself.

Hearing the lock, Sora turned his head around slightly, towel still around his hair, "Bout time you got here."

He smirked, "Waiting long?"

"Not really," he pulled the towel from his hair, his natural spikes bouncing back into shape for the most part. Sora winked at him playfully as he turned his body towards the other fully, "You ready?"

Vanitas smirked as he crawled onto the bed, lithe as a panther stalking his prey. "You have no idea."

Sora blushed as Vanitas crawled across the bed to hover him as he leaned back to lay upon the bed. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes as he lowered his hips onto Sora's, making the other boy gasp at the skin-to-skin contact. "Of course. I may be virginal but that doesn't mean I'm ignorant. You got any lube, Mr. Expert?"

He glanced at his bedside table where there was a drawer, "In there but you only get the lube, nothing else, Van!"

Vanitas cocked his brow in curiosity. "Got something to hide, Sora?" He reached over to the drawer and pulled it open feeling around for the tube. Brushing against some objects, he grinned down at the younger boy, "Is tha-?"

"Not. A. _Word_."

"Fine, fine." He pulled out the tube and sat it to the side for later. Grinning down wickedly at the other boy, he placed his hands on either side of his head. "Now it's time for some fun!"

Leaning down Vanitas brushed his lips against Sora's softly, coaxing the other to relax as lowered himself down the rest of the way to lay upon the other; chest-to-chest, hips-to-hips. Sora gasped when his bottom lip was nipped lightly and he complied, opening his mouth to let the slick muscle in. Lips brushing, tongues dancing, the two sighed and moaned at the feeling of pleasure. Vanitas brought one of his hands down to hold the side of Sora's face as he took further control, plundering the depths of the brunette's lips.

Pulling back, he brushed his pierced lips one last time across the pair beneath him and continued down across his chin and to his neck. He sucked the front of his neck lightly before leaving it and nipping along to the side where his neck met his shoulder. Placing a kiss there, Vanitas began to nip and suck at the spot heavily intent on leaving his mark upon the lightly tanned skin.

Sora whimpered as he squirmed at the feeling. His skin was heating up and there was an ache in his belly from the building pleasure. Suddenly the lips that were upon his neck were now wrapped around one of his nipples. He cried out as his hands came up to tangle into the dark spikes of his lover from the sudden pleasure. Flicking his tongue ring against the little bud, Vanitas smirked at the mewls and moans coming from the smaller boy beneath him as one of his hands attended to the other nipple, rolling and pinching it between his fingers.

"Van! P-Please! M-More!"

Sora was writhing underneath him from the pleasure he was giving him. Vanitas hummed as he trailed his lips down further, moving across the other's abdomen and swirling his tongue into the cute belly button on his way. Maybe he could convince the brunette into getting a belly button piercing someday soon.

His tongue ran along the seam of Sora's hips as he came closer and closer to his destination. Reaching down with his arms, he looped them under the tanned legs and held them up so he could have more room. Glancing up, he smirked at the glazed stormy blue eyes that were watching his every move. "Are you ready Sora?" He asked before he stuck his tongue out and ran it up the twitching the member before him.

"Ah!" Sora cried out at the feeling of the slick muscle against his erection, his hands tightening in the black locks around his fingers. "Please!"

Vanitas smirked before taking the head into his mouth and sucked lightly at it. While his mouth was taking care of the member before him, his hand reached out for the tube of lube to the side and brought it back to his other hand. Flipping the cap open, he squeezed out a good amount into his other hand and then tossed the tube to the side. Pulling the cock deeper into his mouth and running his tongue along the length, he brought one of his fingers to Sora's entrance and circled it lightly, helping it to loosen up before he slowly pushed the digit in.

Sora moaned as he felt the digit enter his body and begin to thrust into him slowly. "Fuck, you're tight!" Vanitas moaned as he released the cock from his mouth to say and sucked along the length of it. Slipping another finger inside, he began to scissor them, stretching the other's entrance so that he could take him without too much trouble.

Sora's cries continued to fuel him on as he thrust his fingers in and out of the younger boy. As his digits began to glide in smoother, Vanitas added another in, desperate to bury himself into the tight heat. Sora whimpered at the slight pain - Vanitas' fingers were a little more bigger than his after all - but he enjoyed every minute of this moment. He had loved the boy for so long and he was afraid that he would never get to do this with him, but now they were.

As he sat up, Vanitas pulled his fingers from the other boy's body and once again looped his legs over his arms. His cock was pressed to the entrance of his lover, excess lube already smeared across it. Leaning down, he brushed his lips softly to the brunette's, a small smile on his face.

"Here go, Sora."

In one hard thrust, he sheathed himself into the still tight entrance and held himself still as the other adjusted to the feeling.

"_Ah_…_Ah_!" Sora's back arched tautly from the action, mouth gasping for breath at the intense feeling of pain and pleasure. His hands gripped the darker boy's shoulders tightly, nails digging in. "P-Please! Move!"

Vanitas didn't have to be told twice as he began to thrust into the other, grunting from the pleasure he was getting from his cock being wrapped in tight heat. "Your wish is my commend, princess."

Sora raked his nails down the other's back in retaliation at the comment, but screamed when the other only increased the depths and speed of his thrusts. Vanitas pushed Sora's knees closer to his body so that he could thrust in deeper and groaned at the feeling of the tightening walls around him. "Damn, you're perfect!"

It was too much! The pleasure just kept building and building!

Sora screamed as he finally found his release, voice hoarse from so much use. Feeling the walls around him clamp down, Vanitas cursed as he stiffened, his own release spilling into the other. Collapsing atop the boy, but mindful of not crushing him ,he groaned into Sora's shoulder in satisfaction as he released his legs and pulled his cock from his body. Sora winced at the stiffness of his limbs from being held in such a position for so long and wrapped his arms around Vanitas.

He sighed tiredly, "Love you Van."

"I love you too, babe." Vanitas smirked a bit and ran his fingers delicately through the brown tresses as Sora drifted to sleep.

Even if heaven and hell tried to keep them apart, he would stay by his side. Besides, light and darkness couldn't live without the other.

Pressing his lips to Sora's temple in a soft kiss, Vanitas wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

"Morning!"

Vanitas grinned wildly, moving the chair back at the kitchen table, where Sora was grumbling as he shoveled his spoon into his mouth as he ate his cereal.

He was immediately pinned with a dark glare, as fierce as the ocean during a storm.

"Something wrong, lover?" Vanitas blinked, though that grin was still in place.

Skye giggled from where she was chopping up some paopu fruit for a fruit salad and was texting Vanessa - they knew this because Vanessa had a different text tone from the other contacts and she kept taking pictures of the two of them and had that "Happy Mommy" smile in place.

"You know what's wrong if you think about last night," Sora grumbled shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Vanitas leaned against the table, propping his chin in hand and smiling at him. "Aw, does the poor little princess' tushy hurt?"

Sora flicked a piece of cereal at the other, "Hush you!"

"You two are so cute! I knew that you two would be getting together eventually!" Skye squealed, twirling with her bunny apron in place as she giggled. "Sooo, I have great news for you boys!"

"What's that?" Sora said as he continued to eat his breakfast, all the while wrapping his feet around one of Vanitas' under the table.

Vanitas smirked as Skye placed a bowl of fruit salad before the dark adolescent. "Vanessa got the transfer. Since Costa Del Sol is about twenty minutes by boat, I decided that Vanitas and she will live here, with us!"

Sora chocked on a bit of his breakfast. "W-What?!"

"Mmhm! Vanitas will finish up his last semester at the University and they're gonna live with us! Aren't you happy, baby?"

Sora could only pale, fear for his ass suddenly hitting him hard.

"Yay, we get to be roomies by day, lovers by night!" He swung his arm around the brunette and kissed his cheek. "It's a dream come true!"

Sora's forehead hit the table as he groaned.

Yup, this wasn't fair at all.

* * *

_A/N: Alright guys, applaud the awesomeness that is __**DaQiao17**__'s writing skills! She wrote the entire lemon in this :3 I can't write yaoi for the life of me. Hope you guys enjoyed the oneshot! Look out for more by us in the future! :D_

_-Win & DaQiao_


	2. Stellar -Kairi x Hayner-

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts & Characters © Tetsuya Nomura & Square Enix.  
_

_Warning: Contains swearing, and sexual situations. Not to mention a serious overload of sexiness. Alternate Universe. Written by both __**DaQiao17 and xWhitexWindx**__._

* * *

_**Stellar**_

Kairi glanced at the unusually quiet blond next to her. Hayner had landed himself in trouble again, and this time his punishment was to help the Dance Committee get ready for the Spring Festival this weekend. She herself was the president of said Committee - and while she didn't mind the help, she was unsure as to how she should act around him. Hayner was really one of Sora and Roxas' friends and while she had hung out with the loud blond, it was usually in a group setting. There hadn't really been any one-on-one time between them.

Strangely enough though, she had ended up getting a crush on the camo-clad boy a year ago. It was thanks to him that she got her paopu fruit charm that her grandmother had giveen her back from Rai, who had taken it from her to be mean.

He had literally been her knight in shining armor... minus the armor. Though he did wield a mean struggle bat.

Hayner awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, the occasional clink of the dog-tags he wore around his neck reaching her ears as he examined the dismantled booths. The two of them had been waiting for the passed 45 minutes for Olette, Selphie, and Demyx to show up and help put together the final preparations for the festival, which was the following night.

Honestly, the Dincht would much rather be back at home chilling with his older brother Zell, who was home from college for the weekend. Instead he was stuck after school, without dinner, having to do grunt work for the pampered princess Kairi Ross herself.

"I guess we should go ahead and get started. The sooner this gets done, the sooner we can go home." Kairi slipped a hair-band from her wrist and used it to pull her shoulder-length red tresses up into a ponytail, a few strands coming to brush against the sides of her cheeks.

Hayner groaned as the chiming of her phone went off, signaling she had received more than one text. "I swear if Olette is ditching with Selphie to go shopping, I will kill her myself."

Kairi raised a brow, eyes a perfect blend of amethyst glancing at him before she checked her text messages. The boy was dead-on, for she had gotten a text from Olette apologizing but claiming she had last minute tutoring. Knowing that the bookworm and Student Council president wasn't one to lie unless forced by her energetic cousin Selphie, Kairi sighed and checked the message from said bubbly girl. Selphie had a typical excuse of how her mother wanted her home tonight for family dinner and she couldn't make it. The third text was from Demyx stating he had gotten called into work at the Aquarium and he was really sorry.

Kairi sighed, one hand coming up to massage her temples, "Looks like it's just us tonight." She started towards one of the booths, set on getting as much done as possible. "You going to help or what?"

Hayner scoffed, "Not like I asked to be here. But sure." He then moved to grab one of the planks. "Grab me the tool box."

She picked it up from where it sat next to the sets of booths and passed it over to the blonde boy, "Here."

He nodded and got to work drilling in the screws while Kairi started to work on the banner. It was hard to keep herself focused, as much as she wanted to. It wasn't every day that she was alone with resident bad boy Hayner Dincht, who was every bit as energetic and talented as his older brother Zell.

She had observed him for awhile. It wasn't that he had a bad attitude on purpose - it was just not many people actually understood him. He hated this town and all the rumors that had followed him and tarnished his name since elementary school. Kairi tried not to remember that incident with Fuu falling off the jungle gym - Seifer accusing Hayner of shoving her off of it - and causing her blindness in her eye and scarring her face. He was labeled for life as a violent child who would hurt anyone who dared get close to him.

Save perhaps Olette, Pence, and Roxas who had stuck by his side all throughout the school days and let their own reputations be tainted by knowing him.

Awhile passed when she was finally finished with the banner. Sitting back on her heels, she admired her work, making sure there weren't any errors. Glancing over to where she had last seen Hayner, she gaped at the five finished booths and the half done one that said blond was currently working on.

"Wow, you work fast, though it has been at least an hour." She stood up stretching out the kinks she had gotten from being hunched over the banner.

Hayner noticed before he slid the closed tool box over to the uniform-clad female, "Sit. You've earned a break. Once I'm finished with this, I'll go raid a vending machine and get us some dinner." He paused a second later. "Hey, where's the teacher anyway? Didn't he say he was coming back after like ten minutes...almost two hours ago?"

Kairi got a thoughtful look on her face, "He did, didn't he? I wonder what happened. I'll go check and don't worry about the vending machine, I packed an extra lunch and I usually share with Olette." She headed off to the entrance of the gym but when she tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. "What? Why won't it open?"

"Maybe it's jammed." Hayner moved subconsciously behind her, placing a hand on her waist as he tried to push open the door. It budged only slightly further, but the slight gap was enough for them to hear the sound of thick chains and the slight thudding of a master lock. "Shit... he must've forgotten about us and they locked the school up for the night..."

"Well fudge. That's just peachy. Dad is going to flip." Kairi sighed as she banged her head against the door lightly.

Hayner simply slipped her phone out of her skirt pocket, fingers clicking across the touch-screen and sending a text. "You're now studying all night with Olette and staying over, Princess."

"Um...thanks?" Kairi took back her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "So...you like sushi?"

"Depends - who made it? Cause if it was Sora, I'm so passing. Last time he made some, I ended up stuck in my bathroom for three hours."

"I did. And I don't think it'll do anything to you since I've made it many times before."

She walked over to where she had left her bag against the gym wall. Pulling out a white bento box with cherry blossom designs over it, she opened up the lid to reveal neat rows of sushi as well as some sesame chicken to the side.

"Here you can have the top part, there's more on the bottom." She held the container of sushi to the blond boy, a smile on her lips, "Let me know what you think!"

"Thanks..." Awkwardly taking the food from the redhead, he took the spare chopsticks and sat cross-legged on the cold floor. He pulled at his tie, unbuttoning his dress shirt and revealing underneath a black muscle shirt, a camo skull splashed on the front. After taking one bite, he quickly began to eat the rest, looking like a kid in a candy store. "This...is...awesome!"

Kairi grinned happily, "Thanks. I want to be a chef someday. So hearing someone compliment my food means a lot to me. I'll have to use you as a guinea pig in the future."

"Use me anytime you want, Princess. This is the best sushi I've ever had. Well, home cooked food anyway. Living on fast food, pizza, and cafeteria food kind of kills a guy's taste buds after awhile." Hayner sighed, brown eyes suddenly darkening as he stared down at the almost empty bento box.

Kairi smiled gently, "Anytime you want home cooked food you just come over and get some, got it!"

He jolted slightly, "Uh...w-why...?"

"I like to cook, especially for my friends. I like to make people happy and good food makes people happy." Kairi took a bite of chicken, her own bento almost empty.

His face warmed, "Since when are we friends, Kairi?"

"What do you mean? We might not have been close but we were still friends."

"Didn't seem that way. Every time you're with the herd you ignore the fact I exist in the halls - almost as if you're embarrassed to be seen associating with me."

"And you do? I may not say hi but when I see you in the halls I always look at you." Kairi sat her empty bento to the side.

He gave a slightly annoyed sigh, "Just forget it."

Hayner moved back over to where the other gym door to outside was located, looking at it and trying to get it open. After about half a minute, he angrily kicked the door, giving a loud curse.

Why was he so pissed off anyway?

Oh, right.

Junior High.

How could he ever let that go? The humiliation of having the girl he had pined after like a hopeless puppy rejecting him and not even realizing she had done it was an emotional scar that he would never get over.

Kairi watched him grumble and curse, legs crossed and chin propped upon her hand. She didn't know what to do to calm the young man down since he didn't seem willing to open up. The only thing she could do was let him calm down before trying to coax his problem out of him later. In the meantime, she planned on getting a shower; they may be stuck here for the night, but that did not mean she wasn't going to take advantage of the showers in the locker room.

Standing up she placed her hands on her hips, "Until you're ready to talk your issue out with me, I'll be in the shower." She headed off towards the girl's locker rooms.

Hayner went rigid, clearing his throat. "Kay." He then focused his entire attention on trying to get the damn door opened.

It was about twenty minutes later that Kairi came back out from the locker room, her red hair slightly damp and slightly flushed from the hot shower.

She was greeted by the sight of the bleachers pulled out on one side and Hayner fiddling with the window over the gym doors, reaching over and muscles slightly flexing as he managed to get it open. Grinning in satisfaction, he hopped down.

"Get your bag, Kai. We're getting out of here."

Kairi hurried over to her bag and stuffed the bento back in before slinging cross her back and climbing up the bleachers to stand next to Hayner. "If I break my neck from this I will hurt you."

"You won't. Climb on my shoulders and slide out. Then jump down to the left will land you in the grass."

Hayner then crouched down enough so she could climb up. Hesitantly, Kairi slid her legs over his shoulders, holding down her thigh-length skirt so it wouldn't accidentally impair the blond's vision.

"Don't worry." Hayner grunted, eyes screwed tightly shut. "I'm blind! Just climb!"

She heard him mumble something along the lines of "just like Olette" before she quickly pulled herself over the sill, turning her slim and fit body through the window until her legs were dangling over the side. She swung her body slightly to the left, letting go after taking a deep breath. This was just like gymnastics and she wouldn't let a little fall scare her.

Kairi landed in a crouch in the grass, giving a slight gasp as prickles of pain shot up her calves, but unscathed for the most part. A few seconds later, Hayner's bag dropped beside her, followed by the wild-haired boy. He rolled across the grass, tumbling and landing on his ass, rubbing the back of his neck. Some dirt was streaked across his face, but he was sporting a grin that radiated as brightly as the stars above.

"You have a little something here," she teased, pointing to the spot where the smudge of dirt was on his face.

He rubbed at his cheek with his fist, only to smudge it worse. "Did I get it?"

"Nope."

She giggled, standing up and dusting her clothes off of dirt that may have gotten on it. Hayner grabbed his bag and looked around, spying the empty parking lot. He took a glance at his phone, making a face at the lack of service. The time showed that it was already after 11.

"It's late. C'mon, my car's over this way."

"Alright." She walked beside Hayner as they headed for his car. Once they reached it, she slid into the passenger seat. "Are you taking me home now?

"What would you tell your father if you showed up at 11 pm on a Friday night dropped off by someone _not _Olette? Naw, you're just gonna crash on my place. I have a spare bed in the rec room."

"And your parents will be okay with that?"

"Pops doesn't really care. He might be thrilled to see a pretty girl coming over. My older brother's in for the weekend, but he'll most likely be too wrapped up in his own stuff to notice." Hayner replied after he slid inside his own seat, shutting the door and starting his black Camaro, the engine roaring to life as he then put the car in reverse, turning around and leaving the parking lot.

"What about your mother?"

"Don't have one."

"Hm, same here." Kairi said as they drove down the street. "As far as I can remember it's just been me and Dad. Though he's not really my father, he adopted me when I was two. I don't remember much of the orphanage I was in or my real parents. Neither did the orphanage apparently."

Hayner gripped the steering wheel tighter in his hands, "How'd you manage...knowing you were adopted?"

"It was something I had to learn to accept. When Dad told me the truth I was angry and hurt. Not against him, but my real parents. I wondered why they left me for a long time, but my Dad told me that it wasn't healthy to be so angry over something that happened a long time ago and had nothing to do with me anymore. I wasn't their daughter, I was his and he loved me. After awhile he told he had tracked down who my parents were and what happened to them. They were people who had a glitzy lifestyle, high paying jobs, and were known to throw extravagant parties. They didn't want me because they didn't want to spend the money on me. I was lucky my mother was willing to carry me to term. She didn't want anything messing up her figure. I don't know why she did to this day. But...I never knew those people, I may share their DNA but they were never in my life. They weren't important. The only ones who mattered were the ones in my life now."

He had just come to a red light, only to turn and look at Kairi. He knew she was strong and confident - that was one of the things that had drawn him in, not just her beautiful face or sweet laughter. How unattainable she had been, really.

Yet looking at her now, he saw a girl he hadn't seen before. A girl who had struggled, someone who understood hurt and had suffered just like everyone else. It had taught her to be caring and to appreciate the people she had. She wasn't the girl he had conjured in his head over his passed hurt.

She was still Kairi Ross, the girl he had fallen for back in junior high. Now, they were seniors. She was on the Student Council, the Mayor's daughter, on the gymnastics team, was captain of the Cheer squad and the head of the Dance Committee. She didn't do all of that just for popularity either - she did it because she loved their school and their town. She loved the people in it and wanted the town and school to be a happy place.

He moved without really thinking, suddenly unbuckling his seat belt and eliminating the space between them, one hand sinking into red wine tresses that were soft and smelled even better than he had imagined, winding around his rough and calloused fingers from hours of writing her love songs on the guitar. His lips brushed against hers, memorizing the shape of them molding against his as he kissed her, pouring all the emotion he had tried to fight for what seemed like ages.

"Mmm?!"

Sapphire eyes widened dramatically, completely caught off guard from the kiss. Only in her dreams and fantasies did she ever see this happening but this...this was real. This was real and actually happening!

Mentally shaking off her shock, she returned the kiss, arms coming up to wrap around Hayner's neck, pleased sighs escaping from her as she matched his passion. Pulling back to catch their breaths, Kairi only gave him a moment of reprieve before she caught his lips again. All she wanted to do now was enjoy these kisses.

She had waited so long for this moment, she wasn't going to let this end unless something made her!

Hayner was taken aback by Kairi returning the kiss, let alone initiating more. He had honestly expected her to slap him across the face and call him a pervert. Instead, here she was, hands roaming all over his chest and her sweet breath making him intoxicated. He wanted more - to hold her closer, to kiss her deeper, to hear those sweet little moans and to feel the way her soft breasts would press against his chest the more he lightly pulled her hair and -

_**HOOOOOOONK!**_

"SHIT!"

Hayner broke the kiss, accidentally nipping her swollen lip and quickly moving back into the driver's seat. He managed to put his seatbelt back on before driving, the truck behind them honking and cussing the two out as they drove furiously passed.

Heavy breathing filled the car as silence took over. Kairi blushed as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt lightly, "So...can we do that again when we get to your house?"

Hayner coughed a bit, taken aback. "Um...y-you w-want to? W-with me?"

Kairi grinned, "For a little over a year now, yes. I just wish I knew you felt the same or I would've done that sooner!"

Hayner was stunned, "Wait...back up, rewind! You...like me...like that? I always thought it was Sora!"

"...Sora's gay with Vanitas..."

"AGAIN WHAT?!"

Hayner you need to pay more attention to what happens when we hang out. Why do you think they fight all the time? Anyway Sora is too much like my brother. I learned that the hard way. I cornered him at my tenth birthday party and kissed him. It wasn't what I expected. Nothing like what just happened between us." She got a sly look on her face as she slid her hand to lie across his thigh. "Which I hope we'll get to do plenty more of. You'll learn soon enough Hayner, that I am very affectionate."

Hayner bit his lip, finally pulling into one of the nice neighborhoods close to her house. Honestly, Kairi hadn't expected Hayner to live so close to her. She figured he lived closer to Roxas' part of town with Lea and Isa. He pulled up to a nice two-story house and parked the car in the driveway.

"Are you sure you won't be ashamed to be seen with me...? Every one knows what I'm all about and...you...you're like the It girl of Twilight High."

"Hayner, the only people's opinions I care about are my Dad's and my friends. And I know we'll have everyone's support and Dad will come around. And no he won't like you because of your _reputation_, but because you want his little girl. His _only_ little girl." She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, "Everyone else can go to hell."

Hayner broke into a wild grin, "You just made me the happiest guy alive!" He throw off his seat belt and pulled her against him, hugging her tight. "I mean it! I thought Olette was just screwing with me when she told me to go for it in junior high! I can't believe I let something so petty cause me to be so ticked for so long!"

"What are you talking about exactly...?"

"8th grade. I asked you to go with me to the blitzball game, but you turned me down."

Kairi got an 'oh' look on her face as she slipped her arms around his neck, "I was going out of town that night to see family, silly. Didn't Olette tell you? It was my Nanny's 70th birthday."

"No, she didn't. Well, maybe she tried. That weekend was kind of a blur. I was stupid and got drunk with Zell." Hayner made a face. "Not making that mistake again." He turned, brown eyes staring into blue for a long moment. "You honestly want to be with me, Kairi...?"

She leaned up and kissed him gently, "Yes. I have for a long time."

"I'm happy." He whispered, brushing some hair gently out of her face. "C'mon, let's go in through the garage. We can just sneak downstairs that way. Pops is probably crashed out and Zell's most likely in his room chatting up his girlfriend on Skype."

"Okay." Letting go, she slipped out of the Camaro and stood beside the car waiting for Hayner to lead the way. "Lead on, kind sir!"

He took her hand after locking up his car, the two of them creeping in through the garage, which had been turned into what looked like a training room. There were several weight lifts and motivational posters. It was obvious the Dinchts were really into martial arts, boxing, Struggle, and blitzball. Their father was the blitzball coach and ran a sports' store downtown.

Hayner typed in a security code at the side door and then opened the door leading into the laundry room. The redhead followed, liking how well-kept the house seemed. The kitchen was huge as well, with Hayner calling out.

"Bro? Pops? You here?"

"Upstairs. Dad's out for the night with his buddies! Why so late, Hayner?"

"Dance committee stuff. Ran late. You usin' the downstairs?"

"Nah. Goin' to be here soon!" Zell called. "Whatever girl you're sneaking over, tell her I said hey!"

Hayner cursed under his breath as they heard Zell laughing, before the sound of a bedroom door shutting was heard from upstairs. The blond walked over to the fridge after Kairi stepped inside the room, looking around in slight awe.

It was a quaint kitchen, like something one would see in one of those little country houses, but with all the modern technology for a kitchen. It was painted in dark blues and greens, and while there was mismatched dishware, it felt homey like the kitchen at her house.

"I'm definitely coming over here to make dinner every other day. I like your kitchen." She gushed over the cute baby pictures on the fridge of Hayner, "You were so cute!"

"DAMMIT ZELL!" Hayner shouted, rushing over to try and cover them with his hands. "I will kill him!" He hissed, hearing the older Dincht cackling from above them.

She giggled and called up to the older male, "Nice to hear you again, Zell!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

They heard the sound of running footsteps and then Zell skidding into the kitchen. He gawked at Kairi for a full minute before pointing and stammering. Hayner face-palmed, groaning in embarrassment.

"I was frickin' jokin' man! You actually have a girl over?! AND IT'S NOT OLETTE?!"

"Frick no! 'Lette's like a sister to me and is dating Pence. I don't screw over my buds, man." Hayner snapped.

"Hey Zell!" Kairi waved from her place next to Hayner, sapphire eyes dancing in amusement. "Surprised to see me?"

"Hell yeah!" Zell darted across the kitchen, picking up the redhead in a tight hug and twirling her a bit. "How's it goin', kiddo?! It's been ages!"

"It's going great. And before you ask, yes we're together." Kairi laughed as she was sat back down on the ground. "No secrets!" She pointed at Hayner.

Hayner held up his hands, "Like hell I'd hide being with you!"

Zell chuckled, "Congrats. Well, I'll just...leave you two alone then." He gave a wink and slapped Hayner on the back as he grabbed a six pack of root beer, heading back upstairs. "Be safe!"

"FUCK YOU, MAN!"

"No way. I'm more into guys with attitude adjustments needed!"

"Yeah, like Seifer."

"One time thing, dude, and he was lousy in bed. Quisty is way sexier."

"Gross, man. She's my teacher."

"She was mine too." Zell winked. "Night!"

Kairi glanced at the wild haired boy, "So are you going to show me your room?" She winked at him as she cuddled up to his side, fluttering her eyelashes playfully.

He paled at the thought. His room - a place that hadn't been cleaned well in over a week due to late nights of detention, helping Pence with his yearbook photos, and playing in the garage band _Love Crisis _with Roxas, Riku, Demyx, and Lea. There was most likely mold growing on the kiwi in his fridge. Or was it a lime? All he knew was it had fur and it growled when poked.

Wait, what?

"Uh, no! Definitely not. Maybe next time you come over! Anyways, you hungry? I think there's some left over pizza in here from dinner..."

Kairi sighed disappointedly, "Sure." She took a seat the kitchen table and propped her chin up with her hand.

"I'm sorry...it's really messy...like so messy I've been sleeping downstairs. I haven't had a chance to clean up."

"I'm not really hungry," she glanced up shyly, "Is there someplace we can sit down together?"

"Yeah." Hayner smiled and grabbed two bottles of water, taking her hand with his free hand and leading her toward the stairs heading down into the rec room. It was spacious and well furnished, with a pool table in the corner, a flat screen television and a PS3. There was a large couch facing the television. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll go grab you something to sleep in."

"Alright." Kairi looked around before she decided to just take a seat on the couch. Grabbing the remote she flipped the TV on and surfed through the channels trying to find something decent on late at night. She finally settled on watching _Sword Art Online_ on _Adult Swim_.

Hayner came back about five minutes later, changed into a pair of sweats and a tank. He had one of his field hockey jerseys slung over his arm. Awkwardly rubbing his neck, he held it out.

"Sorry. Don't have much clean clothes."

Kairi smiled, taking the shirt, "This is fine. I usually sleep in night gowns anyway. Now turn around!" She made a spinning motion with her finger.

"Dammit." Hayner couldn't mask his disappointment, but heeded her and did as she asked, glancing slyly out of the corner of his eyes and watching her silhouette undressing.

Kairi stood up and pulled her pink peasant blouse over her head, revealing the white lace bra underneath which was also removed after some hesitance. Pulling the jersey over her head she made sure it went past her thighs before she reached underneath and pulled her skirt down and off. Smoothing the shirt over her thighs and frowning as she realized the neckline was too wide and was slightly hanging off her shoulder she sat back down on the couch. Clearing her throat she gave Hayner the all clear to turn back around. "Alright I'm decent."

Hayner whirled around, abruptly sweeping her into his arms and pinning her to the couch a second later. His lips captured hers in a sweet and affectionate kiss.

When he finally let her up to breathe, she asked breathlessly, "What was that for?"

"Being so incredibly cute and sexy." Hayner nuzzled her.

Kairi giggled before allowing him to take her lips again. Slipping her arms around his neck she pulled her knees up to rest on either side of his hips, cradling them with her own.

Lips brushed gently against one another as the teens caressed each other lightly. Hayner brushed one hand down her side and along her thigh before gripping it gently and pulling it snugly around his waist. Kairi signed contently, hands running through dirty blond locks.

He pecked her lips, nipping and biting playfully as his tongue brushed hers. His fingertips traced circles against her bare skin, memorizing how soft it was and what spots she squirmed and moaned in delight over.

Panting breaths fell from her lips at the pleasure she felt, sapphire eyes now stormy with desire. Her hips began to undulate against his, wanting to drive him just as crazy as he was her.

Hayner chuckled, "Never pegged you to be the impatient type~" He licked the side of her neck before biting her lobe, suckling it.

"Hm, not too impatient. You better not skimp on the foreplay." Kairi warned, nipping at his lower lip gently before giving it a soothing lick.

Hayner hesitated, "You sure you want to go all the way...?"

"Of course! If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't be doing this."

"Yeah but...what makes you so sure that I'm ready...? I'm not like you - not confident or know how to shoot for what I want."

"Hayner if you're not ready, then you're not ready. Don't do it because I am, I can wait. Besides that's something you have to ask yourself." Kairi laid back as she looked up at Hayner above her.

He bit his lip, lightly tracing her neck with his fingertips and then cupping her cheek. "Honestly, I could fall in love with you. I don't want to rush anything with you - it seems too surreal. Like tomorrow I'll wake up and all this will be just a dream."

"A dream, eh?" Kairi pinched the back of his neck, "Still a dream sleeping beauty?"

He hissed, "Dammit! That hurt." Rubbing the back of his neck, brown eyes narrowed. "Okay, you asked for it!" He then started to tickle her sides mercilessly.

"Nooo!" She shrieked; her sides were horribly ticklish. "Stay away!"

Laughing, Hayner finished his tickle assault, laying lazily on top of the redhead as her fingers ran through his wild tresses. He inhaled her scent, smiling happily and then gently kissing her neck. She gave an ever-so-soft moan at the feeling of his lips pressing to the sensitive skin, his teeth gently nibbling before he lightly began to suck, running his tongue across the skin every so often. Pulling back, Hayner smirked at the evident love bite on the side of her neck - a mark that claimed her as his. Her blue eyes were swirling with lust, nails running down his back as she pressed her core against his evident erection.

Running her hands through his hair, she gripped the back and pulled him down into a kiss. She nipped Hayner's bottom lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth, running it lightly along the top of his mouth. Hayner groaned as he gripped her hips tightly, grinding down against her languidly. Neither one were in a hurry to get to the final act. They may be teenagers but they didn't want this moment to end.

He moaned her name softly against her ear as their lips parted, kissing his way down to her shoulder, gently biting it. She gave a slight cry of pleasure, slowly going mad as the pleasure took over her body. She was growing impatient again - the aching and need of him taking over. Quick and nimble fingers started to yank his shirt up, with Hayner sitting up so he could pull it off, discarding it. Kairi bit her lip as her soft palms ran up his chest, her fingernail lightly tracing a heart over his own pounding one. She played with the soft blond hairs dusting across his muscled chest, down to the hairs on his navel and heading south.

Hayner ran his hands underneath the jersey, fingers hooking under the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down her lithe legs. Her cheeks flushed before she did the same to his sweats, with him standing up long enough to remove them completely. He stood there, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, completely exposed to the redhead as her heated gaze racked over his hard and lean body.

Reaching forward, she gripped his cock in her hand and lightly ran it up and down his shaft. Hayner groaned deeply as her other hand came to cup his balls and fondled them. "I want to try something, so be good and don't move." Leaning forward, she stuck her tongue out and ran it across the head of his cock gathering precum onto her tongue. Pulling back, she made a face at the bitter taste but it was tolerable so she bent forward again and placed her mouth around the head of his and sucked lightly, swirling her tongue slowly around the tip.

Hayner gasped, taken completely aback by the boldness of the pretty girl's actions, before he slowly ran his fingers through her soft red hair. She smiled with her eyes, looking up at him lovingly as she suckled and teased him with her mouth. He gasped even louder as she slowly bobbed her head, taking the hard throbbing member further into her mouth, her tongue tracing the vein on the underside. He shivered and arched his back, fighting the impulses to thrust, simply tightening his grip in her hair, but careful not to pull it and hurt her.

Kairi felt touched by his actions - both protective and considerate. He didn't want to hurt her for his own pleasure, and she admired that. Though, she had the feeling he could be wild in bed - something she was determined to confirm.

After teasing him for a few more minutes, she pulled back and slowly pulled the jersey off, revealing her slender and naked frame. Her curves were perfect, from her years of gymnastics and cheerleading. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her stomach or thighs. She had a shapely rear end and her breasts were ample and perky, but full enough to fit in his hands. She had only one mark on her body and it was a scar across her left hip, one she subconsciously tried to cover.

Hayner took her hand and kissed it, gently easing her back onto the couch. Her hair fanned out around her shoulders, looking up at him with almost a tender shyness. She still held her confidence and certainty, however. Kissing her lips softly, the blond then kissed down to her chest, taking one of her erect nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He suckled it and teased her, his other hand gently massaging her other breast, twisting and pinching her other nipple as she mewed in pleasure.

He definitely wasn't going to skimp out on the foreplay.

Kairi's eyes flew open as she gasped violently, fingers immediately sinking into his dirty blond hair, pulling it as she felt his tongue against her clit. He licked and lapped at her juices at her eagerness, feeling her pressing him even closer to her body. Stars exploded before her eyes, her body tingling as she felt warmth pooling in her stomach. She was so close - she could feel the bliss building until the point she couldn't take anymore.

He continued to tease her long after she came, greedily licking up all of her juices and savoring the sweet nectar. Licking his lips, Hayner pulled back, gently tracing circles on her stomach.

The flames of desire and passion had ignited beyond any Kairi had ever felt before. She had never gone all the way with anyone else before, wanting to save herself for the one person she could trust with everything - her heart, her dreams, and her soul.

She had fallen in love with Hayner Dincht long before she even realized it.

"I love you, Kairi."

He kissed up her stomach as she felt her heart pounding rapidly at those tender words. Utmost sincerity rang throughout his voice as deep brown eyes locked on hers. Her hand touched his cheek, before she gently pulled him closer and kissed him gently.

"I love you, too, Hayner."

He smiled tenderly at her before moving up, gently spreading her legs and pressing himself to her entrance. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Please Hayner, make love to me." Kairi begged as her sapphire eyes gazed up at him, love shining in her eyes.

Hayner grinned down at her lovingly before he pushed into her slowly. Kairi winced lightly, it was painful but bearable. After all she had broken bones before. This was nothing in comparison.

Hayner was slow and tried to be as gentle as possible, not wanting to hurt her but knowing it was inevitable. As soon as he was nestled all the way inside, he paused. Kairi bit her lip and he gently brushed the tear away from her cheek, shushing her quietly before slowly beginning to rock his hips. He paused a moment later.

"Are you…?"

"I am. Don't worry."

He nodded before quickening his thrusts. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure, Hayner gasping at the tightness and slickness of Kairi's virginal walls. He was fighting his orgasm already, the teasing she had given him almost sending him over the edge earlier. He didn't want this to end just yet, fighting back the urges to thrust into her even more roughly.

Kairi met him thrust for thrust as the two of them made love on the couch in the basement. Flesh met flesh as Hayner picked up his pace and reached down to grip Kairi's knees, pulling them up closer to her body, almost bending her in half. The new position caused Hayner to go deeper and Kairi cried out from the pleasure, head thrown back and hands griping the armrest above her head. Hayner grunted as her walls tightened around him, signaling her impending orgasm. Bending down, he grazed his lips against hers gently belying the fast and heavy pace he used to thrust into her tight heat.

She screamed against his mouth, coming violently and shaking for a full minute. He pushed himself as deeply as he could, releasing himself inside of her, just holding her close. They both went limp at the same time, her legs trembling slightly as they rested on the small of his back, a light sheen of sweat covering them. They kissed softly, murmuring soft words of love before their eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Oi! Put some clothes on!"

Hayner snarled and shot up, eyes mad and glaring at Zell, who was covering his eyes and moving around as if he was blind. He tried to turn around and run back upstairs, only to trip and land face-first on the steps. Kairi squeaked, snatching the jersey and taking off for the downstairs bathroom. Hayner managed to yank his sweats on before he walked over to his elder brother, giving him a swift kick in the ass.

"You knew we were down here, idiot!"

"It's freakin one in the afternoon! Sorry that I needed to get my board!"

"Where's Pops?"

"Fishing trip. He won't be back for awhile."

"And Rikku?"

Zell thought about his younger sister, who was only a year older than Hayner. "Dunno. I think she went to Radiant Garden with Aqua, Yuna, and Paine."

"Alright. Keep what you saw to yourself, or I'll post those pictures of Seifer and you on the school website."

"Fuck you too, bro." Zell flicked Hayner in the nose. "See ya later."

Kairi poked her head out of the bathroom as she heard the older Dincht leave. She was damp from the quick shower she had taken, wearing her school uniform. Hayner's face lit up upon seeing her, quickly pulling her close for a hug and inhaling her sweet scent.

"Good morning, lover." He grinned cheekily.

She kissed his cheek, "Good morning, lover. What's for breakfast?"

He chuckled, "Whatever you want."

"Can we go out for brunch instead?"

"Whatever you want."

"I love you, Hayner." Kairi kissed his lips. "I'll go call my Dad and let him know I'll be staying the night with Olette again, after the festival."

Hayner chuckled, "Alright. I'll go clean up my room so we can sleep in there tonight."

As he watched her disappear upstairs to go call her father, he grinned to himself.

He honestly felt stellar.

After all, he had gotten the goddess of his dreams.

* * *

_A/N: Cutest. Couple. Ever. Hope you enjoyed this installment. For future ones, we are doing them in this order - yaoi, het, yuri. :) If you have any requests, please message me and DaQiao and I will discuss it! :D Please review!_

-Win & DaQiao


End file.
